muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 23 (1991-1992)
comes to Sesame Street.]] .]] ''.]] and Elmo]] ''Sesame Street Season 23 aired from November 11, 1991 to 1992. Season overview Season 23 continues its four-year curriculum on race relations with the 1991-92 focus on the American Indian. This season also introduce new Muppet characters: Roxie Marie, a Latino monster name Rosita, and a vegetarian lion name Chicago.St. Petersburg Times: Street" begins 23rd season - November 11, 1991 Episodes Episodes 2876 - 3005 (130 episodes) * Episode 2876 -- Floyd FluterTooter Gets a Home * Episode 2877 -- Big Bird teaches Barkley some tricks * Episode 2881 -- Montana Day 1 * Episode 2882 -- Montana Day 2 * Episode 2883 -- Montana Day 3 * Episode 2885 -- Montana Day 5 * Episode 2886 -- Return from Montana * Episode 2887 -- Telly Monster and the dogs * Episode 2888 -- First appearance of Rosita * Episode 2893 -- Athena's bird-day party/Elmo tries to stay awake * Episode 2895 -- Oscar's brother visits * Episode 2899 -- Grouchytown * Episode 2900 -- Ruby and Tatyana pretend they're adults * Episode 2902 -- Telly Watches Wolfgang The Seal * Episode 2909 -- First appearance of Baby Bear * Episode 2914 -- Gus guesses music * Episode 2921 -- A Celebrity Tries To Be Telly's Substitute * Episode 2926 -- Word play on Sesame Street * Episode 2931 -- Just another day on Sesame Street * Episode 2932 -- Prairie Dawn hangs out with Snuffy * Episode 2946 -- Monty Bothers Prairie Dawn * Episode 2947 -- A day at Bob's * Episode 2951 -- Wanda the word fairy visits * Episode 2954 -- Alice needs to take a nap * Episode 2955 -- Telly doesn't want to give up his blanket * Episode 2956 -- Telly sees a giant 11 * Episode 2963 -- Elmo wants to be like the Count * Episode 2969 -- Grouches protest the letter L * Episode 2970 -- The Great Nineteeni * Episode 2977 -- Big Bird moves his nest * Episode 2978 -- Barkley tries to join Polly Darton's "Git Along Li'l Doggies" * Episode 2979 -- The Yip-Yips discover a music box;"What Makes Music?" * Episode 2980 -- The Lambs try to launch themselves into space; Big Bird meets the Toothpaste Fairy * Episode 2986 -- Elmo asks questions * Episode 2987 -- Herry celebrates a winning football game Cast Muppet Characters : Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Barkley, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Bert, Big Bird, Chicago the Lion, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Frazzle, Grover, Grundgetta, Honkers, Herry Monster, Hoots the Owl, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats, Merry Monster, Monty, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Preston Rabbit, Rosita, Roxie Marie, Ruby, Sherlock Hemlock, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sonny Friendly, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Human Characters :Maria, Savion, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Linda, Gabi, Miles Mr. Handford, Lillian, Uncle Wally Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Julianne Buescher, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Richard Hunt, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, and Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, David L. Smyrl, Lillias White Guest Stars : Gloria Estefan, Sally Field, Gregory Hines, Andrea Martin, Isaiah Thomas Notes * This was the last season with the old Sesame Street opening and closing theme. It was also the final season to taped at Teletape Studios, before Reeves Entertainment went bankrupt. * This was the final season to include Uncle Wally on Sesame Street. * Starting with season 23, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting resumed production of Sesame Street for the first time since 1977; they would continue to produce the show until 1998. * This is Richard Hunt's last season. But Richard Hunt continued to be credited on the show until 2000, when Season 31 ended. Season 23 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by Lisa Simon, Jon Stone * Head Writer Norman Stiles * Writers: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, Sara Compton, David Korr, Josh Selig, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jon Stone, Belinda Ward, Emily Perl Kingsley * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Manager: Rose Riggins * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children’s Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Roe * Vice President, Production Research: Bettina Peel * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Sources 23